


We are Glass

by itsmepeterpan



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU College, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, because I miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmepeterpan/pseuds/itsmepeterpan
Summary: Lexa and Clarke go to college and end up staying in the same dorm room, being roommates sure is fun.I suck at summaries, but the one shot is better!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, I still have to write one more request for Supergirl and Kalex and then I'll be working to post the first chapter of my Kalex&Sanvers&Supercorp fanfic. 
> 
> Second, on Monday I start my internship on the hospital, so I'll be really busy for the next two weeks, so the posts might take a while :(
> 
> And third, English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.
> 
> I hope you guys like this, I just have been missing them so much lately, and I couldn't stop myself.

**“Trying to live and love, with a heart that can’t be broken, is like trying to see the light with eyes that can’t be opened. Yeah, we both carry baggage, we picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently, and I will do the same. We may shine, we may shatter, we may be picking up the pieces here on after, we are fragile, we are human, we are shaped by the light we let through us, we break fast, cause we are glass.”**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lexa was anxious, the kind of anxious you get right before you’re going to do something really great or really stupid, she didn't know which it was going to be yet. Truth is, she hasn't put herself out there much, or at all for that matter, not since Costia all those years ago.

 

Lexa didn't do well with people and relationships, at least that what she thought anyway. But things have been changing, nothing is like it used to be, not even Lexa, not after she met a certain blonde girl with the bluest eyes she ever saw, that made everything around Lexa have more color and more meaning. The same girl who was now occupaing the bed at the other side of the room, who for months, had become her roommate, but also so much more than that. Clarke was a friend, a confident, her personal cheerleader, and her secret crush, because in all honesty, Lexa was pretty much head over heels in love with the sassy girl that could draw anything from scratch and make you feel like you matter more than anyone else in the world.

 

The brunette girl has her leg bouncing in a nervous habit that always makes Anya annoyed as hell, she was trying to focus on the book in her lap, but also work up the courage to ask Clarke out, like on an actual date, for the first time, but she simply couldn't find the words. She was more than a little scared, she didn't want to ruin what they have, but not knowing if Clarke felt the same was just driving her nuts, she wanted the blonde girl to like her the same way she did,  and not being able to find out was not good enough for her anymore, she was tired of this game, she had about it with that.

 

“What's up?” Clarke was lying in bed with her laptop in front of her and her legs up in the air, she was trying to work on a paper due soon but Lexa's leg bouncing non stop was kind of making it impossible to do so. Not that she really minded that much, she thought it was cute, but also really distracting sometimes. The blue eyed girl turned her head to the side and smiled while watching the brunette, she seemed to be on edge tonight, trying to work something in her mind, just like any other time, it was the way Lexa worked, Clarke figured that out soon after they started to hang out together, it was really adorable how she would make faces and look deep in thought for a while, until she cracked the puzzle in her head and everything was good again.

 

“Nothing.” Came the quick reply, which she was expecting really, Lexa didn’t give things away easily, she always had to work for it, today seemed to be just like any other time apparently.

 

With a sigh she got up and walked across the room to sit on the other girl’s bed, right beside her. Extending her hand she rested in Lexa's leg, making the movement stop, and smiled reassuringly while giving the same leg a gentle squeeze. “Come on, I know you, you have something in that brain of yours, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“I... I wanted to... I was wondering if... I...” Lexa started rambling non stop, making her cheeks burn a deep red. She looked at Clarke and a second after she looked down at her lap and the hand that was now caressing her knee, in a bold move she brought her hand up to the blonde's and interlaced their fingers together.

 

“It's okay, take your time, just breathe.” Clarke smiled again, giving the hand that was holding hers a squeeze. Lately it has become really hard for the blonde to just be Lexa’s friend, not when every thought that went thru her mind was anything but friendly, and not acting on her feelings had become a struggle practically 24/7, all she could think about was kissing the brunette, holding her at night, cuddling on rainy days and spending every living moment kissing those gorgeous lips. Clarke shook her head, trying to clear her mind and focus again, she turned back to Lexa just as Lexa looked back at her.

 

“Clarke, I've been thinking a lot and...” The blonde girl snorted, but smiled wide just the same. “I know, I know, it’s just that, I’m not good with feelings and speaking about them and it’s really hard but I just can’t, I can’t hold it anymore, because I’m completely crazy about you and I can’t pretend anymore, I’ve been falling in love with you since the first day we’ve met, and I just can’...” Lexa wasn't able to finish the rest of her speech, because the girl with azure eyes had thrown herself at the brunette, straddling her lap, and bringing their lips in na almost bruising kiss.

 

The kiss didn't last long enough, but it spoke a lot of emotions together in one, it was full of need and love, just a tiny bit desperate but pleasant in the right way, and when their tongues touched it was like an explosion of fireworks and fire, it was everything they didn't know they needed. “I’m crazy about you too, Lex.” Clarke whispered between kisses, with the brunette’s face in her hands and two pair of eyes looking at each other. “So by any chance would you like to be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?” Lexa said with a wide grin in her lips, just as she squeezed Clarke’s waist with her hands that some how had found her way inside the blonde’s shirt and touched heated skin. “You betcha dork.” Clarke said between giggles, and kissed plump lips again, one thing was for sure, kissing Lexa was addicting, and she never wanted to stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lexa is special.” Clarke said between bites of her food while looking at Octavia and Raven, her two best friends. She had finally come out of her dorm room after spending the whole weekend locked in there with Lexa, both girls just wanted to enjoy their new dynamic and the feeling of finally being together like a couple and not friends anymore. They soon discovered that not much changed between them, except now they could act on the feelings they have for each other, but everything else seemed to have stayed the same.  

 

“Oh my God, you’re so whipped already!” Raven groaned loudly, happy to make a point on how absolutely unpleasant it was to watch Clarke being all gushy about Lexa. “I bet you two are going to be completely lovey-dovey with each other, just like Octavia and Lincoln, I’m doomed.” The two other girls started laughing and shaking their heads, the Latina woman sure knew how to be dramatic sometimes. “Don't get me wrong, I’m happy for you Griff, but seriously, let’s all tone down a bit.” The other two at the table burst into laughter again, that in turn made the cheeky girl grin in return, leave it to Raven to be as forward as ever, but all in all, they were happy, things were finally working up for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm accepting requests and suggestions lovely people, so just let me know if you have any of those. 
> 
> The name of the song I put in this one shot is called "Glass" by Thompson Square. 
> 
> Okay, laters!


End file.
